


A hard pair we will be

by Katarik



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: F/F, Femslash, POV Female Character, Present Tense, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-21
Updated: 2011-06-21
Packaged: 2017-10-20 15:10:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katarik/pseuds/Katarik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elita-1/Chromia, nine million years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A hard pair we will be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caia (Caius)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caius/gifts).



Chromia had fought the war because she always fought. She had fought on the Autobot side -- next to civilians, dock workers and professors and nobles and even gladiators -- because it was right. Even when she had known the Autobots were losing.

She knows Ironhide had known the same thing. She even knows when his mind changed -- Optimus Prime had come from nowhere, a brand-new weapon forged just for them, and he'd given Ironhide hope no one else had.

Chromia hadn't started hoping again over Optimus.

Chromia's hope lives in Elita-1.

Elita-1 doesn't know how _not_ to hope. Maybe it's part of her gift, that she always knows there can be a little -- just a little -- more time. Chromia likes knowing that with the same cold satisfaction she likes knowing she always has an extra blaster.

That's not the reason she follows Elita-1, and it doesn't have anything to do with why Chromia _likes_ her. Neither do these facts: Elita-1 is graceful and dangerous and sleekly fast, her build as much a weapon as her mind, and Chromia likes to watch her move just to watch their chances of _winning_ and Chromia likes to watch her move just because she's the prettiest, most dangerous thing in this corner of the Pits Chromia's ever going to see.

Elita-1 is why, when the Ark takes off and she and Firestar are hurt bad enough that Moonracer thinks they really _will_ offline this time, Chromia can laugh at her and pet her helm with the fingers she has left. Chromia's worked with Elita-1 long enough to know she'll keep working with her through this. Elita-1 will sacrifice Chromia for a battle, will sacrifice herself for the war, but Chromia knows offlining won't be like this.

And she's right. Chromia lives through it, Firestar lives through it, Moonracer puts on Chromia's new fingers herself, and Elita-1 smiles at them all, every gleaming piece of her proof that they don't ever stop.

It's something like a pattern. Not as regular as a blaster, but just as reliable as every weapon Chromia was built with. Elita-1, steady and fierce and smiling, laughing under Chromia's weight and biting at her helm, bright and hard and beautiful.

Chromia thinks she could get used to it, then realizes she already has, then grins, and Elita-1 kisses it off her face, and the war keeps going on, and Chromia recharges her blaster -- in the downtime, she kisses Elita-1 again, metal scraping metal as quiet as they can keep themselves -- and fights and hopes.


End file.
